irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
CHAT ROOM
This is a place to discuss things with all of the Invaders. Random Categorizers Someon'ts been adding several random categories to pages. Check the pages you created to make sure you only have the categories you want. You'll even get credit for editing. your welcome HOORAH!NvaderGrim 14:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Official Irken Timeline Okay, I don't have much time, but before I expand this message, I need to say that unless you are documenting an alternate universe, please make sure your fanon will correspond to all other fanon. Invader MEEN 20:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Official Irken Timeline I don't EVER forget. I take into consideration all fanon when I write stuff and stuff. Invader Teri 21:18, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Random Time! Piggy! Waffles! :D DOOOOOOM!!!!! =P June 30! On June 30 wikia now has live chat! How? No, seriously, how do you live chat? That would be cool. Yes, that would be cool! That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 19:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Doom Room Lolz they should have called this the Doom Room lolz! ~Invader Zig Well, they have a real live chat on the My Little Pony Wiki, so maybe we can try to make one!KEWL! ~ Invader Zig LIVE CHAT SURE! Anyone else? Am I the only one that the chat room has a talk page? And no one has comented on it? 18:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Mistakes? How am I making any mistakes? Angie Y. (talk) 04:45, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Mistakes? How am I making any mistakes? Angie Y. (talk) 04:43, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps live chat would better suit this conversation, but if you prefer, we can discuss it here. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 04:45, October 17, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Let's. Angie Y. (talk) 04:47, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, for starters, there is some material in your articles that does contradict previous fanon, mainly about the time that this is taking place. There are already many pages about Tallests after Red and Purple, including a few that are directly following their rule. This is the main issue that I am concerned with. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 04:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Well, can you help me fix these problems? Angie Y. (talk) 05:13, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I would recomend you scrap the idea entirely. It's out of character for Zim, and Gaz can't possibly be a Tallest anyway. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 10:40, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Of course, one impossibly easy way to fix this kind of problem is to simply state that these events occur in an alternate universe. This is the most common way to fix a contradictory page, and has been done successfully many times. That would fix the issue of character behavior as well as other factors that don't make sense within the normal "Invader Zim Universe." Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 13:54, October 17, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX That would have no relevence to this wiki. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 19:17, October 17, 2013 (UTC) But it would be acceptable, and comply completely with the Code of Conduct, which is the only concern of this conversation. Relevance isn't neccessary, there are penty of irrelevant pages on this site. Angie Y, the option of an alternate dimension is perfectly acceptable. If this option suits you, feel free to do it. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 19:37, October 17, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Relevence is COMPLETLEY necassary. If there's any irrelevent pages, it's because I have yet to delete them. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 20:21, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Relevance is indeed necessary when creating pages in the normal "Invader Zim universe," but pages in an alternate universe do not have to have relevance to the other fanon besides a general connection between the characters and the "alternate" characters' existance. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 23:05, October 17, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Anger I'm angry at Jib for banning my brother and getting "evidence," I'm angry at Vax for lying to Jib, making the situation even worse, and I'm mad at Moose, for starting this whole mess. If you can provide us with proof that you and Moose are in fact two different people then we will fix this all. Please try to do so, or I am afraid there is nothing I can do. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 04:42, December 5, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX How am I supposed to prove it? You wouldn't believe anything I could possibly show you! (or atleast Jib wouldn't) Invadercowlord (talk) 04:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Cowlord, I am not Jib. If you can prove it to me, and you do have real proof, I can help you. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 05:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Ban May I please be unbanned? I didn't break any real rules, and I've already been banned for about a month. If you won't unban me, would you atleast shorten the ban? It's so long, and just for spamming! Invadercowlord (talk) 03:00, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't know the extent of the ban, so I have no place in this decision. Ask Jib or someone else who was present when you were banned in the first place. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 03:26, December 6, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Kratoz What do you think of Kratoz as a villain and a character? I think he's perhaps too dependant on the Invader ZIM canon material, but if you would perhaps add a little more stuff that is purely fanon to it, it would be a very good character. I don't think that the villainous side of him is shown too much, perhaps you could work on that a little? Overall, it's a very good start to a character, but interraction in RPs is a GREAT way to integrate characters into the fanon universe more, so I would suggest that. I hope your fanon progresses well, and that you will take my suggestions into account. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 04:00, January 25, 2014 (UTC)INVADER VEX Category:Irken Empire Wiki